Heartbroken
by cookielover435
Summary: Amy has tried so many times to get Sonic's attention. However, after her final attempt to get Sonic's attention, Sonic yells at Amy leaving her emotionally hurt. Can Sonic realize his true feelings for Amy and make things right, or will he continue to leave Amy depressed? Read and find out!


Heartbroken

Dislaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other character in this story. Everything belongs to SEGA.

Amy Rose was strolling through town, thinking of more ways to get Sonic's attention. The last few days had been uneventful with Sonic rejecting her as usual. As she was walking, she could see people going home from work, children playing together. But what really caught her attention was a couple holding hands together.

Amy took a long sigh as she watched the couple spend time together. _I wish I could have that life with Sonic. But what can I do with him rejecting me as always? I have to find a way to get his attention. I have to get him to like me._

It was starting to get late so Amy decided to head home. Once she arrived at her house she unlocked her front door and entered the house. She went to her living room and sat down on the couch. She wasn't really tired despite the fact that she had been out for a couple of hours.

Amy looked around for something she could do to pass the time. She noticed her laptop on the table in the middle of the room and turned it on.

 _What should I even do on my laptop?"_ Amy wondered.

It took her a few minutes for the laptop to be fully functional.

She got on the internet and thought for a few more seconds.

Amy's eyes became wide. " _Of course!" I can search for ideas to get Sonic's attention on the internet."_

Amy typed in 'Ways to get the attention of your crush'.

"Hmm." Amy pondered as she was looking through the options she had just seen. None of them really seemed to interest her.

" _Should I wear something different?"_ Amy thought to herself. "I could get tickets to a movie and ask him out. Yes! I'm a genius! Sonic would totally say yes if I ask him to see a movie with me instead of the usual 'Would you go on date with me?' It would just be a movie we're seeing.

She began browsing through the internet for an hour but she didn't find anything she really liked.

Amy began yawning. She took a look at the clock on the wall. It read 11:00 pm.

"Shit!" She yelled. "I didn't realize I stayed up for that long! I need to get sleep if I want to put my plan into action!"

Amy quickly switched off her laptop and carried it under her arm and went straight to her room.

She turned on the light switch and placed the laptop on her desk, changed into a clean set of pjamas and looked around her small bedroom. Amy's room had walls that were painted pink. Her bed had pink bedsheets and it was positioned in the center of the room. She had a dresser drawer with a mirror. Amy sighed. Perhaps she should find a way to make her room look a little different.

" _Well, time to go to sleep!"_ Amy thought tiredly. She set her alarm clock and turned off the light.

In a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

Amy woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly. She turned her head to look at it and it read 8:00am. She immediately turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed.

Amy began stretching her arms and legs. " _That was a good nights sleep!"_

She went into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and her toothpaste. As she was brushing her teeth, she began to think of ways to make her plan work.

" _How do I do this?"_ Amy wondered. As soon as she was done brushing her teeth, she changed into her usual red dress and red boots. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She decided to make pancakes and syrup, so Amy brought out the kitchen utensils needed to prepare her breakfast.

When she was done making breakfast, she put her food on the dining table and began eating.

" _What kind of movies would Sonic like?"_ Amy thought to herself as she remembered what she thought of yesterday. " _Horror movies…Action movies…what would he like?"_

 _A_ my finished eating her breakfast and washed the dishes.

" _Maybe I should ask Tails and Knuckles what movies Sonic likes and then I could buy tickets to that movie?"_

Amy immediately went out of the house, locked the front door and went in the direction of Tails workshop where she knew she could find Tails and Knuckles.

When she arrived at Tails workshop, she could hear voices. For once she was hoping to not see Sonic so it would be easier for her to carry out her plan.

She walked up the door and began knocking.

"Who is it?" Tails called.

"It's Amy!" The pink hedgehog answered.

"Come inside!" Knuckles answered.

Amy opened the door and stepped inside the workshop. To her relief Sonic wasn't there.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted. "How are things going?"

"Great!" Tails answered scratching the back of his head. "Is there anything you need Amy?"

Tails and Knuckles figured that whatever Amy came here for it had something to do with Sonic or she came here to find Sonic.

"Amy if you're trying to find Sonic he is not here." Knuckles said.

"I'm not trying to find Sonic." Amy answered. Both Tails and Knuckles were surprised to hear this considering the fact that every day Amy was always chasing Sonic.

Tails raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised to hear this coming from you Amy. Have you finally given up on getting Sonic to love you?"

"You need to understand Amy, that even though you're his friend, he doesn't feel comfortable in public when you're always after him." Knuckles said wanting to make this point clear. Sonic was always complaining about how Amy would always chase him, never leave him alone and embarrassing him in public.

Amy crossed her arms. "Well, I just told you two that I'm not here for Sonic. I came to ask you what kind of movies that he likes."

Both Tails and Knuckles had confused looks on their faces. "Huh?"

"I decided that I am going to ask Sonic out on a movie date so I need you guys to tell me what kind of movies that Sonic likes so I can buy tickets or get a copy of the movie."Amy answered.

Tails sighed. "Really Amy?"

"Isn't this still the same as asking Sonic out on a date?"Knuckles asked.

"Tails, Knuckles please!" Amy pleaded. "It's just one date!"

"Fine we'll tell you." Tails answered. "Sonic likes Action and horror movies."

"And adventure I think." Knuckles said.

Amy smiled "Thanks a lot guys I think I will be heading home now." The pink hedgehog turned around and walked towards the door.

"But don't blame us if he rejects you!" Tails called.

"I won't!" Amy said. She closed the door behind her and went to her house.

Tails and Knuckles took a deep breath after hearing Amy leave.

"Do you really think she's going to pull this off?" Knuckles asked his friend.

"I highly doubt that." Tails answered. "The result is always the same. Sonic rejects her like always."

"Sometimes I think she should just give up and realize that Sonic doesn't love her." Knuckles said.

"I agree with you." Tails responded.

As soon as Amy entered her house she began jumping up and down with joy.

"YES!" The pink hedgehog shouted with happiness. "This time, Sonic will have to accept my offer to go on a movie date with me and on top of that, it will be movies that he likes!"

Amy rushed to her room and turned on her laptop. She had to find out exactly what movies were available so she could go and buy tickets for both her and Sonic. She may not like the same kind of movies as him, but if this will make Sonic like her then so be it. Finding out about his preferences might just be the key. Or so she thought…..

As soon as she was on the internet, Amy searched up the latest movies that were going to be on the theater soon.

"Hmmm….." Amy thought as she searched through the latest movies. "The haunted mansion…. Ghosts…

Amy's eyes lit up. "I think I'll choose the haunted mansion. I'll go and buy the tickets right now and ask him out!"

Amy grabbed her purse, making sure she had enough money to buy tickets for both her and Sonic.

" _We're probably also going to buy some food while we're there. Amy thought._

The pink hedgehog stepped out of her house, locked her front door and started walking in the direction of the movie theater.

As soon as she got there, she entered the building and into the lobby where she saw a woman sitting behind a large wooden desk.

Amy walked up to her and greeted. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." The woman responded with a smile. "I suppose you're here for some tickets?"

"Yes." Amy replied. "To the Haunted Mansion movie."

"Sure!" The woman said. "How many are you buying?"

"Two." The pink hedgehog answered.

"Oh! Are you going on a date with someone?" The lady said in a teasing manner.

"I haven' yet asked him out." Amy said. "I just hope that he says yes."

"Well, I wish you all the best with that." The woman said handing Amy two tickets. "The movie will be this evening."

"Thank you." Amy replied very grateful. "How much are the tickets?"

"40 dollars." The woman answered.

Amy reached inside her purse and handed the woman 40 dollars and left the theater.

She put the two tickets inside her purse.

" _Now I have to find Sonic and ask him out." Amy thought. "Could he be in Tails workshop? No, I just went there and it would be awkward going there again._

Amy was aware of the fact that she could be annoying sometimes but Sonic had been her crush ever since they met.

" _Please Sonic say yes." Amy said to herself. "Maybe I'll find him in his house."_

Amy was walking to Sonic's house with hopes that he'll say yes to go on a movie date with her.

" _Wait a minute…."Amy thought. "I should dress in something nice. Maybe Sonic will compliment me._

Amy turned around and went back to her house. She unlocked her door and went inside.

She went straight to her bedroom, opened her closet and looked through her clothes.

Amy decided to wear something that wasn't pink. She picked out jeans and a black t shirt and picked out green shoes.

She went into her bathroom and changed.

" _This is perfect!"_ Amy thought when she looked at herself in the mirror. _"Sonic will notice me for sure!"_

She left the house again with her purse in her hand and took off towards Sonic's house. As the pink hedgehog was walking, she began to think of what to say to Sonic. " _Hey Sonic would you like to go out with me?" "No….I've used that several times already!" "Hey Sonic…I bought two tickets for both of us would you like to watch a movie with me?"_

Once Amy finally got to Sonic's house, she took a deep breath. " _I hope this works!"_

The pink hedgehog knocked on Sonic's door and waited for a response. She could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal a blue hedgehog. He had a displeased cold look on his face just from seeing Amy.

Sonic noticed that Amy was wearing something different from her usual pink dress but decided not to comment on it.

"What do you want Amy?" Sonic asked. The tone of his voice showed that he didn't want to deal with Amy.

"Hey Sonic I bought two tickets for both of us." Amy answered him flinching a bit at the tone of his voice. "Do you want to see a movie with me?"

She opened her purse and took out two tickets.

Sonic shook his head. "I can't Amy."

"But why not?" Amy asked. She wasn't about to let her money go to waste.

"Because I don't want to." Sonic answered glaring at her.

"Oh come on Sonic." Amy pleaded with the blue hedgehog. "Just come see a movie with me!"

"No Amy." Sonic said raising his voice a little. He was really annoyed with her right now.

"But Sonic it will be just the two of us." Amy tried once again. "It's going to be a horror movie."

"Amy, I said NO!" Sonic yelled finally having enough of Amy's crap. "I am sick and tired of you always asking me out on dates and asking me stupid questions like ' _will you marry me_?" "Just stop bothering me!"

Amy was struggling to fight back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

"Sonic …."Amy said her voice cracking. "Would it hurt to just go on one date with me?"

"Yes it would Amy." Sonic said his voice filled with anger. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to walk through the public and have you chasing me all the DAMN TIME!?" "None of my fangirls do this to me but you do!" "WHY?"

"Sonic please listen to me….." Amy started to say.

"NO Amy _you_ listen to _me_!" Sonic yelled again interrupting her. "I am SICK and TIRED of you chasing me. Do you understand? I am DONE with this!" "You know something?" "I can tolerate the presence of my fangirls but not _you_!"

Sonic was well known for stopping Eggman from carrying out his evil plans of taking over Mobius. He saved so many lives and he did it so many times that people had begun to acknowledge and idolize him.

"My fangirls love and admire me, but they're not people who go chasing me around because they have a _mad crush_ on me!" "You're just a _stalker_ Amy! "That's all you're good for! I can no longer stand for this!"

Amy looked down on the ground in shame. Her body felt numb.

"W-Well Sonic, if that's what you r-really want then I won't bother you anymore." Amy said the tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for all the trouble and embarrassment I've caused you. Goodbye."

Amy turned around and ran as fast as she could. Sonic watched her for a few seconds. "Good riddance!" He said and slammed the door shut behind him.

As soon as Amy reached her house once again she opened the front door and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She flopped herself on the bed and began crying into her pillow.

Raising her head up slightly, Amy looked over to her drawer and noticed a picture of herself, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. She couldn't even remember where they went off to but she remembered having such a good time. They all shared some jokes and laughed together. Like how best friends do.

She looked at another photo. It was of her Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Vector, Espio and Charmy. They had gone to a restaurant.

Flashback

 _Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Vector, Espio and Charmy were all sitting down at a table in a restaurant. They had just come back from a bowling alley and they were all hungry._

 _The waiter brought them their food and Amy watched as they all gobbled down the food. She began to take some for herself before it was all done._

" _Slow down you guys!" Amy laughed. "The food isn't going to run away from you!"_

 _Vector looked at Amy and said "Amy, when you have so much fun, it makes you so hungry. You did just as much as us and yet you can eat that little."_

 _She began eating herself and was surprised at just how good the food was. They really chose a good restaurant to eat together._

" _Sonic, you and I are going to be together one day." Amy said to the blue hedgehog._

 _Sonic groaned. "Don't even start with that again Amy. That is never going to happen._

 _Charmy spoke up "Amy, it's going to take a lot more work before you can even get Sonic to date you!"_

" _Well, I'm going to keep trying!" Amy said determined._

" _If you say so Amy." Tails shrugged._

" _I doubt that's going to happen." Knuckles said._

" _Guys are we going to eat or not?" Vector asked. "I'm going to eat everything!"_

" _HELL NO DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT VECTOR!" Silver shouted as he grabbed more food and put it on his plate._

 _The rest of them laughed at the scene before them._

End of flashback

" _That was many years ago."_ Amy thought as she recalled that memory.

She burst into tears again. She doubted that she would ever have a good time like this again after what just happened.

From now on, she was going to have to avoid Sonic whether she liked it or not.

The next day was going to be a new life. A life without Sonic in it. She was going to have to move on and forget about Sonic since it was obvious that he was never going to like her that way. He probably liked someone else anyway.

It was going to be painful, but she was going to have to deal with it.

Amy looked over at the two tickets that were on the bed. Her money was wasted and there was nothing she could do about it. Sonic had rejected her in the worst way possible.

She changed into her red dress and red boots. She went into her bathroom and splashed water on her face hoping to clean the tears off.

" _Well Sonic I guess you and I aren't really friends anymore." Amy thought. "I will be out of your life starting from tomorrow and you can see other people."_

Depression took over her body as she walked to the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She wasn't really paying attention to what was happening but was hoping to get her mind off of what just happened between her and Sonic.

Amy remembered when she had gone to Tails and Knuckles. They seemed reluctant to tell her.

" _I shouldn't have forced them to tell me!"_

She was watching TV for several hours and before she realized it, it was nighttime. She sighed when she looked at the time on the clock.

Amy went to her room and laid on her bed. Everything went black as she closed her eyes and slept.

" _You're an annoyance Amy!"_

" _Yeah get lost!"_

" _Nobody needs you!"_

" _You're so obsessed with Sonic no wonder he doesn't want to see you anymore!"_

Amy tossed and turned around in her sleep. The words were really hurting her.

" _Be gone Amy Sonic doesn't need an annoying person like you embarrassing him all the time in public!"_

" _Even your friends think you're an annoyance!"_

Amy shot up out of bed suddenly. She couldn't stand hearing the voices in her head.

" _Is this what they really think of me?"_ Amy thought. " _I should have realized this sooner. What do I do?"_

She went back to sleep and tried to forget the voices she was hearing.

The next day….

Amy woke up when the sun was shining brightly through her window. She sat up with a groan and began stretching her arms and legs.

The pink hedgehog did her usual routine of brushing her teeth and changing into her usual clothes. She was about to step out of her bedroom when a thought crossed her mind. She turned around to the drawer and noticed the pictures of her, Sonic and the rest of their friends.

Amy walked over to the drawer and began taking the pictures off. Seeing them there every day would be painful especially the incident that happened between her and Sonic.

Amy gave a long sigh. She didn't really know what to do. It felt as though a knife had pierced through her heart.

Suddenly Amy could hear her cell phone ringing from the living room.

She quickly rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Hey Amy!" A cheerful voice replied.

"Is that you Cream?" Amy asked. "How are you doing?" "It's been a while!"

"I'm doing great!" The small rabbit answered. "What about you?"

"I-I'm doing g-great!" Amy stumbled with her words. It was really hard speaking to someone especially when she just got rejected by someone she had a huge crush on.

"Is something wrong?" Cream asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing's wrong Cream!" Amy quickly replied. "I'm totally fine!"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with me and Cheese!" Cream said.

"Of course!" Amy replied. "I would love to!"

"Great!" The rabbit said happily. "Would 12:00 work for you?"

"You got it!" Amy replied. "I'll come over!"

Amy hung up and began to prepare herself for the day.

" _I just hope that I don't run into Sonic!"_ Amy thought. " _Or that would really ruin my day!"_

The pink hedgehog just decided to eat a piece of toast since she figured that she would probably be going out with Cream.

Once the clock hit 12:00 Amy prepared to leave her house. She locked her front door like she normally did and went to Cream's house.

The pink hedgehog arrived at her friend Cream's house and knocked on her door.

Almost instantly the door opened.

"Amy you're here!" Cream cried happily. Beside her was her blue chao Cheese.

The rabbit stepped outside and closed her door.

"Where do you want to go Cream?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the Park!" Cream answered.

Amy tried to put on a smile for Cream.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Park. The environment was always so friendly. There were so many people having fun.

Amy's stomach began growling. That piece of toast she ate wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Amy suggested to Cream.

"Sure! I didn't eat anything this morning." Cream replied.

The two of them went to a nearby food stand and sat down at an empty table.

The waiter came over to them and took their orders.

"So what have you been doing lately Cream?" Amy asked curiously.

"Nothing much." Cream answered. "What about you?" "Any progress with Sonic?"

Cream knew about Amy's crush on Sonic and always assumed that they would one day be together.

"I'm still trying." Amy lied putting on a fake smile for her friend. She didn't want Cream to know that she was upset.

Soon their food arrived and the two began eating. When they were done Amy paid the bill and they left.

For several hours Amy and Cream just explored the park, sharing jokes and laughing together and enjoying the happy atmosphere.

Amy accompanied Cream back to her house.

"Thanks Amy I had a great time." Cream thanked her friend. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me too." Amy responded. "Bye Cream Bye Cheese!"

Amy walked to Cheese and petted the small chaos head.

Cream was about to step inside her house when she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot! Amy there's going to be a hang out next week do you want to come?" Cream asked. "Sonic's going to be there."

Amy once again faked a smile. "Oh um…I can't come. I'm going to be busy." That was a lie. The truth is she didn't want to see Sonic after he snapped at her.

Cream was in shock. Did Amy just say she wasn't going to go to a hang out even though Sonic was going to be there? Amy always seemed to have the most free time.

"What are you going to be doing?" Cream asked curious.

"Oh…uh….just the normal stuff." Amy answered.

"Ok I understand." Cream answered.

Amy turned and walked away. As Cream watched her leave, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong.

The small rabbit stepped inside her house. She decided to wear something more casual and go to Tails Workshop.

She went out of her house again and started off towards Tails Workshop.

She arrived there a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tails answered.

Cream opened the door and went inside. She could see Tails busy at work.

"Hi Tails!" Cream greeted.

"Oh hey Cream!" Tails responded. The fox wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Are you working on another invention?" Cream asked curiously.

"Yes." Tails answered. "I've been working for hours."

When Tails saw that Cream was still standing, he gestured for her to sit down.

Cream sat down on a nearby chair. Tails could tell there was something on Cream's mind.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Cream answered. "It's about Amy."

Tails was surprised to hear this. He couldn't imagine anything being wrong with Amy considering the fact that she is always cheerful.

"What happened to Amy?" Tails inquired.

"I don't exactly know." Cream answered. "I told her about the hangout next week and she told me she can't come because she's going to be busy. I even told her Sonic was going to be there. But the strange thing is, Amy has a lot of free time that she mostly spends on Sonic."

"What?" Tails couldn't believe what he just heard. This was indeed strange.

"I don't know what she's going to be doing." Cream said.

"Now that I think about it….." Tails rubbed his chin in thought. "Yesterday Amy came to me and Knuckles and asked what movies Sonic would like but he probably rejected her like he always does."

Cream looked at Tails. "But it can't be just that. Even when Sonic rejects Amy, she has never given up. She's always determined."

Tails eyes widened. "Perhaps Sonic said something to upset Amy?" "That may be the reason why she doesn't want to go to the hangout."

Cream and Tails heard a knock on the door. Sonic entered the workshop.

"Hey Sonic." Both Cream and Tails said at the same time.

"Hey Tails Hey Cream." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic Cream and I were just talking about Amy." Tails said to the blue hedgehog. "Cream says that Amy won't come to the hangout next week."

Sonic looked surprised. "Why's that?"

"I have no idea." Cream answered. "She told me she was going to be busy."

Sonic frowned. "When has Amy ever been busy? She uses most of her free time to chase me."

"That's the point." Tails answered. "Sonic did Amy come to you asking you to see a movie with her?"

"What movie?" Sonic asked in wonder. Suddenly his eyes widened. He was starting to recollect the events of yesterday. Amy asked him out on a date yesterday and what did he do?

He yelled at her.

And the things he said to her….

" _Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to walk through the public and have you chasing me all the DAMN TIME?!"_

" _I can tolerate the presence of my fangirls but not you!"_

" _My fangirls love and admire me but they're not people who go chasing me around because they have a mad crush on me!"_

" _You're just a stalker Amy!" "That's all you're good for!" "I can no longer stand for this!"_

Sonic's hands were shaking. He remembered the tears flowing down her cheeks. He made her cry.

"I remember now…."Sonic spoke up. "Amy came to my house yesterday asking me to go see a movie with her."

"And what did you say to her?" Tails asked.

"I said some…hurtful things to her." Sonic answered. "I…have to go apologize to her."

He sped out of the workshop.

Tails and Cream were shocked after what they just heard.

There was a long silence between the two of them.

"So that was why Amy said she was busy." Cream finally spoke up.

"Yes." Tails answered. "Now it's up to Sonic to make things right.

Sonic was running nonstop ever since he left Tails workshop. He finally started walking to stop and think about what he had done.

He began to think about Amy. She had been obsessed with him ever since they met. She kept on chasing him and asking him out on dates. Every time he said no, Amy kept on trying. She never wanted to give up.

He was starting to admit to himself that for several years he felt something towards her. He didn't know what it was.

Sonic thought Amy was one of those crazy obsessed fangirls but now he was wondering if she actually loved him. He thought Amy was his friend but now he had feelings for her.

Why did he keep rejecting her?

He remembered her getting captured by Eggman several times and he had to save her every time. Eggman seemed to know that Amy was his weakness and he always used her against him.

As for what he said to Amy yesterday she didn't deserve it. While he admitted that Amy could be annoying, he shouldn't have yelled at her.

Sonic had been blind to the truth for so long but now he knew what he had to do now that he realized his true feelings towards her.

He now knew that he loves her. He would do everything he could to make Amy forgive him.

Meanwhile…

Amy was walking home after she had just dropped Cream off at her house. She decided to take a shortcut since she was feeling tired to use her normal route.

Amy was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She just entered a suspicious, run down area. The houses looked like they were in bad shape and there was litter all over the place. She considered turning back but she made up her mind. She was going to use this route.

Amy was getting the feeling that she was being watched but continued moving on. She wasn't going to let it scare her.

Suddenly Amy felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and came face to face with a red hedgehog.

Amy's eyes bulged wide as she tried to free herself from the hedgehog's grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"C'mon babe let's go have some fun and it'll be just the two of us!" The hedgehog said with a sneaky smile on his face.

"HELL NO!" Amy screamed. "Let me go right now!"

"Do you know what happens to people who defy me?" The hedgehog growled closing the distance between them.

"Don't touch me!" Amy cried.

The red hedgehog ignored her. Instead he raised his other hand to slap her in the face.

Amy closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!" A familiar voice shouted.

The red hedgehog let go

Amy opened her eyes. She recognized that voice.

Sonic stepped into view. He looked at Amy but she quickly avoided his gaze.

Sonic turned to glare at the red hedgehog who was backing away.

"What were you planning to do to her?!" Sonic growled stepping closer to the red hedgehog.

"I-I w-wasn't p-planning to do anything t-to h-her!" The red hedgehog stammered over his words in fear.

"I think you're lying." Sonic said clenching his right hand into a fist.

D-Don't hurt me please!" The red hedgehog begged.

Sonic punched the red hedgehog in the face.

"Leave right now!" Sonic yelled angrily.

The red hedgehog clutched his face but he immediately got up from the ground and ran off.

Sonic took a deep breath. He turned to look at Amy who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Thanks for saving me." Amy said.

The pink hedgehog turned to walk away but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"I need to talk to you Amy." Sonic said.

"What is there to talk about Sonic?" Amy inquired. The tears were already sliding down her face. "You've already made it clear that I'm an annoyance and you want nothing to do with me."

"Amy look at me." Sonic demanded in a soft tone. The pink hedgehog sighed and looked at him.

Sonic noticed her crying. He brought up his hand to wipe the tears from her face. He couldn't stand to see her this way.

"Amy I'm sorry for what I said to you." Sonic said. "I wasn't thinking at all. "While I admit that you're annoying at times, you didn't deserve to hear those words from me. I did a lot of thinking and do you know what I realized? "You're the most important person in my life. The reason why I have always rejected going on dates with you is because I don't want to see you hurt. Eggman always used you as my weakness and captured you. I always attract trouble wherever I go. I can't stand seeing you in Eggman's clutches. For several years now I admit that I've been feeling something towards you and I think I know what it is. Amy the truth is I love you. I just haven't realized it until now."

Amy's eyes widened at what she just heard from Sonic. She didn't think that was the case.

"D-Do you r-really m-mean it?" Amy finally asked with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes." Sonic answered. "I want to make things right and start taking you out on dates Amy. Do you forgive me?"

Amy nodded her head.

"And do you love me?"

Amy nodded her head again.

Sonic grabbed both of Amy's hands. "Then will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend Sonic!" Amy cried.

Sonic caressed Amy's face and slowly kissed her. Amy was shocked for a second but she kissed back with as much force as she could.

It went on for several seconds until they broke apart and looked at each other.

Sonic took Amy in his arms and embraced her. Amy rested her head on Sonic's chest.

"I love you Sonic." Amy spoke up.

"I love you too Amy." Sonic answered with sincerity in his voice.

Amy raised her head from Sonic's chest. Sonic placed his arm around Amy's waist.

"What are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

Sonic gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to be dating now aren't we?" Amy answered. "How are we going to start?"

"You better get ready Amy because I'm going to take you on your first date." Sonic answered and he kissed her nose.

Amy smiled. This was going to be the start of a new life. A life with Sonic.

One week later….

Sonic and Amy were lying on the grass watching the sunset together after they went to a number of places. To both of them it was thrilling. They were both really happy about finally being together.

"I can't believe it." Amy spoke up after a long silence.

Sonic turned to look at her. "What?"

"We're finally together Sonic." Amy answered.

"I can't believe it either." Sonic said. "I promise you Amy that nothing will ever get in the way of our relationship. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Amy nodded her head as a response.

"I have something for you." Sonic said. He pulled out a pink rose and a necklace with a gold necklace with the middle.

Amy's eyes widened. "You got these for me?" "When did you get them?"

Sonic smiled. "When we were at the mall. After you told me you were going to use the bathroom, I used that as an opportunity to go to the jewelry store and found this necklace. As for the rose I got it from a garden."

"But I didn't get anything for you." Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy as long as I have you then I'm always happy." Sonic said and then he kissed Amy on the forehead.

Amy looked up at Sonic after she had just put on the necklace.

"Thanks Sonic you're the only person who could make me _this_ happy." Amy said. "I'm grateful for that."

Sonic looked at his girlfriend. "Anything for you Amy."

"For now, I would like to keep this a secret from everybody." Sonic said.

"Yeah I think we should wait a while before we tell them." Amy replied agreeing with Sonic.

And then they both went back to watching the sunset. Finally after so many years, he and Amy were finally together. Sonic meant it when he said he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his and Amy's relationship. He was going to protect Amy no matter what. And he never breaks his promises.

The end…

Author's note: I thought I might write something alongside my first story Eggman's plan. For those who are wondering about the next chapter don't worry because I am working on it. But it may take some time. I might also make some changes to the previous chapter.

Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments. I accept criticism.


End file.
